Stubborn
by Hoshi-Naito
Summary: When Chrystal gets sick, Yugi finds out just how stubborn his wife can be. Yugi X OC Companion piece to Secrets and Surprises


_**Okay, so I know I should totally be updating my other stories right now, but be nice to me! I'm sick! And thus, this one-shot. So... ta-dah! Ha ha. Anywhoo, for those of you who haven't read **__Secrets and Surprises__** Chrystal is Yugi's wife and Jaden's adopted older sister. She's got long brown hair (with side bangs that constantly cover her left eye) and blue eyes. That, and she's only 5'1", so yeah, she's pretty short.**__**This story takes place a few months after Yugi and Chrysi got married, so Chrystal would be 18, Yugi would be 20, and Jaden would be...11? ...Sounds about right. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, okay! If I did, I wouldn't be writing FAN fiction, now would I?**

**-Inside Chrystal and Yugi's House-**

Yugi rubbed his temples in frustration. He could not believe how stubborn his wife was sometimes. Normally, it didn't bother him, because she was usually right, but this? This was absolutely ridiculous! What was running through her head at that moment, he was sure he would never understand.

Perhaps, we should explain just what it is that he was so frustrated about. You see it all started a few hours ago...

_The spiky haired man yawned, rubbing his eyes as he stumbled into his room. It was already 9:00 and he was just getting home. For the record, he blamed his friends. They had insisted upon taking him out to dinner after he won his latest tournament. Usually, it wouldn't bother him, but today his wife wasn't with him because she had stayed home. Chrystal's boss had caught wind of the fact that she had, once again, been blowing off her paperwork, so she was pretty much stuck catching up on it, under the threat of losing her job. Not that she thought Yamaki had the guts to fire her anyway. Rika would be royally pissed if one of her best friends got fired, and a pissed off Rika is not something anyone, especially Yamaki, wanted to deal with. So, she had kissed him on the cheek and wished him good luck, telling him she'd be watching him on the television._

_That was what had him concerned. She kissed him on the cheek, as opposed to the lips, and calmly saw him off. That was not, by any means, normal Chrysi behavior. Normally, she would have lip locked with him for a few minutes before complaining about her kill joy of a boss. Then, she would have kissed him again and told him to get his butt in gear before he was late and lost by default._

_So you can see how this abnormal... house wife-ish attitude (he wasn't quite sure what to call it, but he had married a spitfire, not a proper lady) had Yugi concerned._

_As he opened his eyes again, he noticed his petite wife laying on their rather large bed with a pained expression marring her usually beautiful face. The brunette woman was curled up into a ball and clutching her stomach, blue eyes hidden by tightly closed lids._

"_What's wrong, Chrysi?" Yugi asked, walking over and brushing some hair out of her face. "You don't look so good, sweetheart."_

_Chrystal's eyes opened and if Yugi hadn't already seen the discomfort in her position, he would have seen it in her eyes._

"_I think I have the flu," she muttered, clamping her eyes shut again._

_Yugi's eyes widened a bit. "How do you know? Were you throwing up?"_

"_Not yet, no." Chrystal groaned, slowly turning over onto her other side._

_Confused magenta colored orbs gazed down at the young woman he was sitting beside. "If you haven't been vomiting, then how do you know it's the flu?"_

_Chrystal let out a slightly frustrated sigh. "I always know I have the flu hours before I throw up. The stomach pains get worse and worse until my body finally can't fight it any longer."_

_Yugi laid down next to Chrysi, gently running his finger through her hair and willing her discomfort away with all his might._

_The queasy brunette abruptly sat up, getting off of the bed and calmly walking to the bathroom. The door closed, and Yugi thought nothing of it until a few moments later when the tell tale sounds of someone being violently ill reached his ears. It was surprisingly quiet, and Yugi wondered how many times she had thrown up before if she knew her body well enough to know she was about to throw up before the contents of her stomach tried to come back up her throat._

_Yugi raced over to the master bathroom and reached for the doorknob when he heard a strangled "Don't!" escape his wife's lips in between upchucks. He froze and stood there wide-eyed, hand still on the doorknob as the horrid retching sounds slowed and stopped. He heard a few shallow gasps and the sound of the toilet flushing followed by the sounds of someone brushing their teeth. A dull thud told him she had sat down on the floor._

_The worried husband paused for a few moments. "May I come in now?" he asked, voice shaking a bit and laced with concern._

_He opened the door when a mumbled "Yes." met his ears. He looked down to find Chrystal sprawled out on the hard floor, showing no intention of moving any time soon._

"_Are you alright?" he asked, only to be met by his wife's annoyed glare._

"_What do you think?" she muttered, rolling onto her side._

_Yugi scowled. "Okay, so... bad question. How about, do you need anything?"_

"_Nope. I'll be fine. You can go to bed now."_

"_...?"_

_The woman opened one eye and noted that one of her husband's eyebrows was quirked, and he was looking at her in disbelief. "What?"_

"_You expect me to just leave you lying on the bathroom floor all night?" Yugi asked, frowning._

"_Yup." She re-closed her other eye, resting her head on one arm._

_He gaped at his wife, wondering what she was getting at. "C-come on, Chrysi. You should come to bed with me. If you're sick, you need sleep."_

"_Then I'll sleep here."_

"_But- but it's hard and cold!"_

_Chrystal let out a humorless chuckle. "Thank you, Captain Obvious, for your kind words of duh."_

_Yugi gave a small smile, knowing that her banter meant she was feeling better. "You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm. Now will you please come to bed?"_

"_Hmmm, nope."_

_Her poor husband sputtered a bit, perplexed at why she refused to go to bed. Surely, their bed was much more comfortable than the floor. "But-but why? I don't understand!"_

"_I might throw up again."_

"_So? What's the big deal?"_

_Azure orbs met confused magenta ones. "I don't like trowing up in front of other people," she scowled, "It's a display of weakness, not to mention disgusting. I don't need any help in the department of turning off my husband. I'm sure I do that enough already." She turned over again, hiding her face beneath her other arm._

_Yugi's eyes saddened and his mouth dropped into a deep frown. He trudged forward, sitting next to her once again and stroking her hair soothingly. "You know that's not true, Chrysi. I think you're the most beautiful, sexiest woman that ever lived. I don't think it's even possible for you to turn me off." He gave her a small smile. "I wouldn't have married you if I wasn't attracted to you. I love you, and I really hate when you put yourself down like this." His face slipped back to it's previous unhappy look, though this time, there was a hint of anger in his eyes._

_Chrystal slowly turned over to face him, a sad look on her face and an apology in her eyes. "I'm sorry, babe. I know me kicking myself hurts you more than it hurts me. I'll... try to stop."_

_Yugi sighed, laying down and wrapping his arm around her waist. "I know, Chrysi, I know. I just wish you could see yourself the way I see you." His eyes lit up a bit as he shot her a small smile. "Or the way Jaden sees you, for that matter. You know you're his hero, right? That kid is hellbent on making you proud of him."_

_Chrys smiled, a bit of luster returning to her eyes at the mention of her adoptive brother. "That kid could end up waiting tables for a living and I'd still be proud of him. Besides, I think you're more his hero than I am. He does want to be the next King of Games, after all."_

_Yugi chuckled, turning over on his back, but shuddering at the sudden chill caused by the lack of body heat. "It still amazes me that you've only known each other for a year, and yet you can practically read each others' minds. And I suppose we're both his heroes."_

"_Mhmm." Chrysi hummed in agreement, curling up into Yugi's side for warmth. He hadn't noticed it until then, but she had goose bumps all over her arms from lying on the chilly bathroom floor. There was also pain in her back from the hard tile._

_Yugi smiled softly at her. "Finally ready for bed?"_

"_Nope."_

_A bead of sweat rolled down Yugi's forehead as he released an exasperated sigh. "Now what?"_

_She once again opened only one eye. "If I throw up in our room, it'll stink. And that smell will stay there for days."_

_Yugi sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes screwed shut in impatience and annoyance. "You are the single most stubborn person I have ever met in my entire life, you know that?"_

_Chrysi smirked. "Yup."_

And this is the position in which Yugi now finds himself. On the cold, hard bathroom floor, smacking his head repeatedly as his stubborn, thick-headed, adamant, stubborn, ridiculous, unreasonable, (did he mention stubborn?) wife snickered at his frustration.

"You shouldn't do that, you know. You might destroy what few brain cells you have left."

He scowled at her, but she could see that he wasn't angry with her, merely very... very tired of this argument. "You mean there are still some up there? I thought those all flew out the window with my common sense the moment I decided to marry _you_."

His wife feigned a hurt look. "Marrying me was nonsensical?"

Yugi smirked at her. "If I valued my sanity, yes."

The brunette woman smiled up at him. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing that you chose me instead of your sanity. I've always told you that being sane is vastly over-rated."

He chuckled a bit, but sighed again. He had been doing that a lot tonight, he noted. "What will it take to get you off of the floor and in bed?"

"Nothing..."

Yugi smiled.

"Because it's not going to happen," she finished, smirking.

"Ugh! That's it!" he flopped back onto his back. "I give up! You win! You can sleep on the bathroom floor!"

Chrystal smirked.

"But," he returned the favor, "I'm going to sleep here with you."

Chrysi scowled at her husband, shooting him the death glare that has made many a man quiver in fear. "No, you're not."

His smug smile didn't falter. "Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Ugh! You are the single most stubborn person I have ever met in my entire life, you know that?"

Chrystal's eyes widened as she realized she had repeated her husband's exact words from earlier.

"Dang it," she spat, annoyed that he had backed her into a corner.

"So... feel like going to bed now?"

She returned his smug look. "Nope."

Yugi gave his wife the pouty lip, which she only responded to with a small smile, unable to ignore his cuteness.

"Pleeeeease?"

"Nope."

"But Chryyyyysssiiiiiii!"

"No, Yugi."

"Hmpf."

Chrysi giggled as her grown husband crossed his arms and sulked like a two year-old who just got told he couldn't have cookies before dinner.

Yugi's eyes lit up and a sly grin stretched itself across his face as he shot up and walked out of the room.

Chrystal waited for a minute, and when he didn't return, she rolled over to face the wall. _'He must have finally gone to bed.'_ she thought. As tears began to roll down her cheek, she questioned what was wrong with her. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Then why did she feel so... lonely?

The sound of something dropping caught her attention, and she snapped around to meet the confused and worried eyes of her husband, who had returned to the room with what appeared to be a sleeping bag, a blanket, and a pillow.

"Chrysi, what's wrong? Does your stomach hurt again?"

Chrystal furiously wiped at the tears, shaking her head.

Yugi plopped down on the floor, brushing her hair back with one hand and drying her tears with the other. "What's wrong, baby?"

She shook her head again. "Nothing. I'm just being stupid," her voice cracked a bit on the last word.

Yugi frowned, eyes narrowed in concern. "You aren't stupid, you're exhausted. There's a difference." he continued to stare on in confusion until realization dawned on his face, followed almost immediately by a sad look. "You didn't think I just left you here, did you? I was just going to get something for us to sleep on that was softer than the floor."

"Us?" Chrysi asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, us! Weren't you paying attention when we got married? You know, the whole part about 'in sickness and in health?' You didn't think you'd gotten rid of me that easily, did you?" Yugi gave her a small smile.

Chrysi smiled back at him, then wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her chin down on his shoulder.

"I love you," she muttered softly.

She could feel his body rumble with his responding chuckle. "I love you too, my very tired, very stubborn wife."

-Three Days Later-

"Ohhhhh," Yugi groaned, clutching his stomach as he laid on the bathroom floor.

"Can I come in now?" Chrysi asked, hand on the doorknob.

"Yes," he muttered, groaning again.

"This is what you get for spending the night on the cold floor with a sick person." She smirked at him. "You should really go to bed, you know."

"No," he whined.

"Yes."

"No!"

Chrystal chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, you'll come."

Yugi rolled over to face her. "Or what?" he asked, pouting.

Chrysi shot him a smug look. "Or I'll cut you off, that's what! I am not sleeping on the floor again. That was a big mistake. I woke up with some serious back pain the next morning."

Yugi's eyes widened as he staggered to his feet and back into their bedroom. He flopped onto the bed and looked at his wife expectantly.

Chrystal quirked an eyebrow at him, then laughed. "You're not getting any _now_ sicky! Try asking again when you can eat solid food without throwing it back up."

She laughed as her husband pouted once again, still hoping that she would give in. She loved him, really, but sometimes that man could be so... stubborn.

_**Well... that was cheesy. Oh well. I tried. Ha ha. Not my fault the plot bunnies attacked! Hopefully I'll be back to updating **__Secrets and Surprises __**as soon as possible. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**~Hoshi**_


End file.
